


I'll be there. Always.

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [10]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas calls Eliott in the middle of the night.





	I'll be there. Always.

The night Mika found him, he was a mess.

He was bleeding and crying and, by the look of the cut on his cheekbone, the injury was fresh. He was also very underdressed for the middle of December. His blue eyes were wide and alert, but also red from crying.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Mika asked in concern, seeing the small boy sitting on a bus bench, right in front of the gay bar. Although he was tipsy from all the cocktails, Mika had enough common sense left in him to know not to walk past the teenager.

He didn't respond.

''You coming, darling? Our Uber is here,'' a guy with short, pink hair said, tugging at Mika's arm, clearly hoping to get some.

''I don't think so.'' Mika took a seat next to the boy, ignoring his hook up of the night who was yelling at him for being a fucking tease. ''What's your name, Kitten?''

He glanced up at Mika, shivering. ''Lucas,'' he replied quietly, lips trembling.

''Okay, Lucas. Do you want to tell me what you are doing here? It's almost 2am, I doubt you were waiting for the bus.''

Lucas shook his head and Mika respected his choice. He was a stranger after all, of course Lucas wasn't going to confess to him.

A group of drunk boys piled out of the bar, kissing with tongues and tripping on nothing due to their unsteady legs. Lucas watched and pulled his legs to his chest. A police car passed in front of them, making Mika realize that time was ticking and, if the cops saw Lucas sitting on the bench after the bar closed, they would take him in.

Mika pulled his eyebrows, conflicted. ''Is there someone you could call?''

If not, Mika could take Lucas to his place. Manon was at Charles's for the night, he could sleep in her room.

To his surprise, Lucas nodded and Mika handed him his phone.

.

Eliott had spent his night at his desk, sketching his next story...and fallen asleep, face on his pencils - not very comfortable if you ask him. A buzzing sound stirred the artsy boy from his sleep. Eliott peered his eyes open, half-asleep and confused. He patted his desk, finding his phone underneath piles of papers.

''Hello?'' Eliott answered, his voice rough from sleep.

'' _Eliott,_ ''came Lucas's frail voice.

Eliott furrowed his eyebrows. ''Lucas?'' He checked the time on his alarm clock: 2am. ''It's two in the morning, mon amour. Why are you calling me?'' he asked.

His first assumption was: Lucas can't sleep. The brunette had been struggling with his sleeping schedule for the past few days, falling asleep in class according to the boys - and even once on the bus.  It was a chance Eliott had been there and took him home, letting Lucas sleep peacefully in his bed.

But, it wasn't that.

''Can you come and get me?'' There was some jabber in the background and Eliott could barely hear him. ''Please. You said-''

''Where are you?'' Eliott asked without hesitating, standing from his chair and putting on a zip up hoodie over his tee shirt. They had made a promise when Lucas learned about Eliott's mental health. Lucas made him promise to call him if he ever needed, no matter if it was 6pm or 3am: he'd be there.

Lucas had been there for him over the past months and it was time to return the favor. The promise worked both ways, right?

''Gay street.''

 _Gay street_? What Lucas was doing on gay street on a Thursday night?

''Stay there. I'm coming to get you.''

He hung up with a promise to be quick and grabbed his coat, slipping on his boots on his way out without warning his mum he was leaving, mentally praying she wouldn't make up and notice her son was gone. It was 2am, she'd be asking questions and Eliott didn't have time for that. His boy  _needed_  him.

.  
The gay street was loud at this time of the night. Ubers lined the sidewalk, drunk couples and hook ups ushered inside, kissing and groping each other like nobody's watching. Eliott swore he saw a guy on his knees in that alley. Seriously, people?

Curled on a bus bench stop, Eliott spotted his boyfriend, another man seated beside him. He crossed the street rapidly, careful to not get run over - it would be pretty stupid, wouldn't it?

''Lucas!'' Eliott called, almost at the bus stop bench. Lucas lifted his eyes at the sound of his lover's voice, relief washing trough him. 

Without acknowledging the man sitting on the bench with Lucas, Eliott reached for Lucas who immediately wrapped his arms around him, his hold  _so_  strong around Eliott he could've crushed one of his ribs. Lucas pushed his face in his boyfriend's neck and Eliott kissed the top of his head, rubbing Lucas's back, realizing he didn't have any jacket on.

''Where's your jacket?'' Eliott asked, pulling his eyebrows together. It's 4 degrees outside, he'll catch a cold. 

Eliott glanced at Mika for the first time. 

''I don't know,'' he replied.

Eliott pulled back, taking off his coat to give it to the shivering boy. ''Here.'' He cover Lucas's shoulders with his coat, frown deepening when Eliott caught the sight of a small cut under Lucas's eye. His jaw clenched. ''Did you hurt him?'' he accused Mika blindly, getting defensive. 

Mika raised his hands in surrender. ''No, no. I found him like this. I figured he needed help and stayed with him to make sure he was going to be okay.''

'' _Oh_. I'm sorry,'' he apologized before turning back to Lucas. ''Let's take you home. Your dad must be worried sick.''

At the mention of home, Luca shook his head frantically. ''No! No, not home. I want to stay with you.'' He curled his fingers in the thin fabric of Eliott's sleeping shirt, begging him. 

''Okay. Okay, we'll go to _my_  place.'' Lucas nodded and Eliott slid his fingers through his soft hair, messy from the wind, smoothing a few pieces past his ear. ''Can you stand?'' 

Lucas unfolded his legs one by one, feet touching the floor and raising into a standing position. He lost his balance for a second, Eliott's hand secured on the small of his back, keeping him steady. Lucas put his arms through the sleeves of Eliott's coat, a smile blooming on his face after getting a whiff of his cologne that impregnated the thick clothing. 

wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close against his side and thanked Mika. ''Thank you. For staying with him.''

.

Thank god, Eliott's mom hadn't noticed he had left. 

They slipped inside his bedroom like thieves, as if Eliott had never left. The mess on his desk was still there, untouched, and he made no move to clean it. He knew his mom would scold him but, it wasn't his priority at the moment.

 ''Stay here, I'll get something to clean your cut.''

Lucas sat on his bed, crossing his legs on the edge of the mattress. He watched the older boy disappear into the hallway and coming back with a washcloth. Eliott sat in front of Lucas, raising his hand to gently dab at his cut, cleaning the blood off his soft skin. As he played nurse, caught Lucas's blue eyes, both filled with sadness and fear. 

''Want to tell me how you ended up on that bench on gay street?'' Eliott asked softly, caressing his other cheek with his thumb.

''My dad. He- My mom found pictures of us on Facebook. Us holding hands and kissing and she told my dad about it on Monday. Let's say he wasn't appreciative of my new lifestyle choice. He and Mom signed me to this youth group at their church and tonight was the first time I attended. They said so much hurtful things, Eliott. They said gay people deserved to be hung and that-'' Lucas hiccupped, tears filling his eyes and throat closing.

Eliott dropped the washcloth, taking his lover into his arms to comfort him, heart aching from seeing his beautiful boy so sad. ''Breathe. It's gonna be okay. Just breathe.''

''They said-''

''Shh, don't listen to them.''

''I told my dad I didn't want to return and he _hit_ me.'' 

His dad had hit him. He fucking laid a hand on Lucas. 

Anger ran through Eliott's body but he tried to remain calm for Lucas's sake.  

''And, if I refuse to go to the youth group, my dad said I'm gonna have to find another roof and I don't know if I can stand being hated by my parents. They're all I have, Eli.'' More tears ran down his cheeks and Eliott held him tighter, feeling Lucas's tears seeping into his shirt. 

''No, they're not. You have  _me_.'' Eliott broke their embrace, taking Lucas's hands into his, staring right into his teary eyes. ''I'll  _always_  be there for you as long as you'll have me.'' He brought Lucas's fist to his lips.  ''And, my parents love you like a son. If you need a place to stay, my mom will have the door wide open. Get that in that thick skull of yours.'' 

A faint laugh left Lucas's lips, followed by a yawn.

''Let's get in bed.'' 

Lucas didn't say anything, undressing in silence and slipping under the fluffy blanket with Eliott, sharing a quick goodnight kiss. 


End file.
